18 Listopada
Poprzednie części (Kolejność jest ustawiona według czasu akcji): 18 Października 19 Października 17 Października Rozdział 1 - Początki są zawsze trudne. Wiem, nie wypada mi teraz tego mówić, ale byłeś za bardzo zawzięty... Przepraszam że mówię to w takiej chwili, ale nie będę miała innej okazji... Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Miałam dobrze dowodzić, ale zawiodłam, nerwy mnie dopadły... Eh, a to miał być dzień jak co dzień. Patrząc na to teraz powinnam ci dziękować, przecież mnie ocaliłeś, gdyby nie ty pewnie ja sama albo my razem bylibyśmy tutaj. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że się pomylę, ale... Ale jak zobaczyłam ta broń wycelowaną w to dziecko nie mogłam się przyglądać. Odruchowy krzyk, który i tak nigdy by nic nie wskórał. A twoja zawziętość czy inaczej to nazwać odwaga ruszyła cie, pewnie wiedziałeś co się stanie, może to tylko instynkt samozachowawczy, nie ważne. Gdy wyskoczyłeś i zwróciłeś uwagę tego człowieka czas stanął dla mnie w miejscu. Mogłam się tylko przyglądać temu jak kolejne kule przelatują przez ciebie i jak bezwładnie upadasz na plecy. Wściekłość wzięła górę i wystrzeliłam 9 pocisków w ciało tego przestępcy, do teraz pamiętam każdy otwór po pocisku. Ale jednak postrzał śmiertelny nie należał do mnie. Pierwszy wystrzelił Scott, ten nowy... Nawet nie mogłam cie pomścić... odbiegam od tematu a chciałam powiedzieć tylko jedno. Przepraszam Bradley. Odeszłam od jego trumny myśląc nad tym co jeszcze mogła bym mu powiedzieć. Strasznie było mi szkoda jego kochającej żony, ale jeszcze bardziej jego córki, którą opuścił. Na cmentarzu jeszcze jakoś dawałam radę powstrzymać się od łez, lecz w domu pogrążyłam się w smutku po całości. Powiedziałam Tom'owi żeby pozwolił mi posiedzieć samej. Zawsze mnie słucha, wspiera, właśnie za to go kocham. W następny dzień miałam udać się do pracy, sama nie wiedziałam czy jednak nie wziąć chorobowego czy coś w tym stylu, ale musiałam się wziąć w garść. Nie mogłam tak siedzieć i nic nie robić, to nie było w moim stylu, ostatecznie jednak się przełamałam i poszłam. W pracy było ciszej niż zazwyczaj, mniej ruchu, mniej agresji że strony świata. Ale czemu się tu dziwić, w końcu zmarł jeden z najlepszych agentów. Moje kontakty z rodziną Bradley'a nie zmieniły się, dalej ich odwiedziłam co jakiś czas, dużo rozmawiałam z jego córką, Susan. Chyba podświadomie chciałam jej polepszyć życie po stracie ojca. Od marca czyli gdy Bradley zginął bardzo się polubiliśmy z Susan. Razem mieszkamy w Nowym Jorku, Susan bardzo chciała iść na Halloween na Time Square, w tedy miała 13 lat, więc oczywiste było że matka nie wypuści jej samej, ponad to ona sama chciała z nią iść ale praca jej nie pozwalała, pomyślałam że mogę pójść z Susan jako opiekun, samej Susan ten pomysł bardzo się spodobał, Mery nie była do tego chętna, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła. 30 października miałam zwyczajny dzień, nie myślałam zbytnio o tym Halloween, dzień mi szybko minął, poszłam spać o 23 i o około 1:45 w nocy obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu, był on z pracy, miałam natychmiast wstawić się w biurze. Zabrzmiało to poważnie więc ruszyłam jak najszybciej. Chwilę później byłam na miejscu, od razu zostałam poinformowana o ataku terrorystycznym na Time Square. W tedy trochę się pod denerwowałam. Nie mialam pojęcia o co chodzi, chciałam zaoszczędzić pytań i włączyłam kanał informacyjny. "Podczas popularnej imprezy halloween'owej w Nowym Jorku został wykonany atak terrorystyczny. Do tej pory nie mamy informacji o ilości ofiar, wszystkie kamery podczas ataku zostały wyłączone, każda kamera została wyłączona dokładnie o 23:13. Pierwsze zgłoszenia zostały wysyłane dopiero po północy. Nikt z obecnych na imprezie nie pamięta co się stało, najprawdopodobniej zostali poddani działaniu jakiejś substancji... Informacja z ostatniej chwili, mamy informacje na temat ogólnej ilości ofiar, według naszego reportera zginęło około 100 osób, wszyscy porwani nie mają powyżej 14 lat...". Wyłączyłam telewizor, i usiadłam zszokowana. Jakim cudem nie przypominam sobie niczego z 31 października? Jak by moja pamięć została wymazana i w jednej chwili przypomniałam sobie o Susan, pobiegłam po telefon i zadzwoniłam do Mery, odebrała zaspana. -Halo? -Mery, gdzie jest Susan?! -A gdzie ma być? Przecież ją o pierwszej przywiozłaś. -Kto to mamo? -Głos Susan po stronie Mery. -Nikt kochanie, idź spać. -Yyy... Przepraszam, wróciłam zmęczona i zapomniałam. -Dobra, nic się nie stało. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Nie chciałam zaniepokoić Mery mówiąc o tym co się stało... Jednak od wiozłam ją, od razu zrobiło mi się lżej. Musiałam wrócić do sprawy, nie miałam czasu na zastanawianie się czemu nic nie pamiętam. Wróciłam do reszty, powiedzieli mi co i jak. 112 zaginionych, wiek nie powyżej 14 lat, brak świadków, obecni tam obudzili się około północy leżąc na drodze, brak nagrań zdarzenia oprócz jednego. Kamera stacjonarna która jest na stole, została przywieziona kilkanaście minut temu, mamy ja teraz sprawdzić. Rozdział 2 - Maska obojętności. Karta pamięci miała nie typową wielkość, bodajże mini SD, na szczęście z kamerą był adapter, podłączyliśmy kartę do laptopa i włączamy pierwsze wideo z 5. Był tam jakiś chłopak, nagrywał vloga czy co kolwiek to jest. Był już na TS, przedstawił się, pozdrowił widzów i zabrał się za szukanie najciekawszych przebrań. Cięcie. Wideo było z godziny 22:42. Drugie z 22:46, spotkał tam jakiegoś faceta w stroju Spider-Man'a? Nie, był cały czerwony z dużymi czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu, nie wiem kogo to strój,z resztą to nie ważne. Porozmawiali chwilę i znowu cięcie. Trzecie z 22:54, na początku była maska tej zabawki z piły, ta z białą twarzą i czerwonymi spiralami na policzkach. Postać mówiła: "Witaj! Siedzisz właśnie przed komputerem, twoja prawa ręka jest na myszce, masz 1 minute na za subskrybowanie tego kanału albo myszka wybuchnie. Powodzenia!", oddalenie kamery od maski, parę pozdrowień i znowu cięcie. Następne było z 23:03. Ten chłopak włączył kamerę gdy przechodził między ludźmi, zaczął wołać kogoś, po chwili nakierował kamerę na tego człowieka, chociaż w tym stroju wyglądał jak coś z innej planety. Miał co najmniej 2.10 metrów wzrostu, białą skórę, czarne wielkie oczy, coś jak by nie miał powiek i coś w stylu wyciętych ust i policzek pokazujące zęby, to cięcie było na coś w stylu uśmiechu. Muszę przyznać że wyglądało to dość realistycznie, ale jakoś nie pasowało jak dla mnie tutaj, przekraczało to granicę dobrego smaku. Wołanie chłopaka nic nie dało, postać po prostu przeszła. Cięcie. I ostatnie nagranie z 23:12. Chłopak był tym razem z dziewczyną w stroju klona z gwiezdnych wojen, rozmawiali chwilę, aż zaczęło się coś dziać. W tle było słychać krzyki, ale nie takiej beztroskiej zabawy, ale krzyki strachu. Kamerzysta ustawił obiektyw w stronę krzyków, z tłumu wyróżniała się postać z czwartego wideo, szedł w stronę jakiejś uliczki, gdy już zniknął za budynkami wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Ludzie od miejsca w którym ostatnio widziano postać zaczynali padać, wyglądało to jak meksykańska fala, kolejne rzędy ludzi padały, zaczęły robić się zamieszki, ludzie zaczynali uciekać, kamerzysta też, ale dalej kręcił trzymając kamerę w ta samą stronę, aż po chwili ta cała fala dotarła do niego i upadł na drogę bezwładnie, obraz zasłaniała dłoń i cięcie, ale film dalej trwał, po prostu obraz stał się czarny. Przewnineliśmy o 10 minut bo ten film trwał 46 minut, ale dalej czerń i cisza. 20, 30 minut nic. Dopiero przy 42 było słychać spokojny oddech, minuta później z jednego oddechu zrobiło się kilka, kolejna minuta, słychać jakiś płacz i nie wyraźne słowa, minuta później. Wołanie o pomoc, płacz, wołanie po imionach. Kamerzysta się wybudza, chwyta kamerę i wstaje, w końcu coś widać, zagubieni ludzie, wszędzie się wpatrują, inni odchodzą, inni wołają po imionach, kompletny chaos, ale jakiś przytłumiony. Cięcie. Sama nie wiedziałam co myśleć, szef zapytał czy to wszystko, niestety tak. Nie dało nam to zbyt dużo. Chociaż podejrzenia leciały w stronę tego dwu metrowego przebierańcy. Trzeba będzie popytać ludzi o niego. Nie ma czasu, jedziemy na miejsce zdarzenia, na miejscu była lokalna policja, karetki, straż. Sama nie wiem po co straż tam przyjechała, ale nie było na to czasu. Migające światła na dachach pojazdów podkreślały tą chorą sytuację. Przechodząc wśród tych zagubionych ludzi czułam w pewnym stopniu smutek, ale musiałam chować go za maską obojętności. Chłopak siedział przy jednym z radiowozów, opierał głowę o drzwi, był zaspany. -Mogę już wrócić do domu? -Najpierw musisz odpowiedzieć na parę pytań. -Boże! Wszystko co wiem jest w kamerze którą już i tak już wam dałem. Co jeszcze chcecie? -Zacznijmy od tego że nie ma wszystkiego na wideo, jest kilka kilkuminutowych cięć... -Podczas tych cięć nic się nie działo... -Mógłbyś mi nie przerywać? -Przepraszam, ale siedzę tutaj od ponad godziny ponad to już wszystko powiedziałem. -Rozumiem, ale teraz od ciebie zależy czy zaginione osoby zostaną znalezione. -Eh, no dobra. -Wracając, chciała bym znać twoją opinie na temat tego dwu metrowego człowieka. -Jego? Heh, przyłożył się nie źle, pierwszy raz widziałem taki dobry make-up, wołałem go żeby mieć więcej materiału, ale on mnie olał i szedł dalej przed siebie. -Robił coś dziwnego po wyłączeniu kamery? -W sumie tak, kilka sekund po tym zatrzymał się, pomyślałem że jednak się skusi, ale on tylko popatrzył się na dziecko które płakało, pewnie na jego widok. Po chwili odszedł i kilkanaście metrów dalej znowu się zatrzymał, i tak kilka razy. -Robił coś innego podejrzanego? -Nie, co chwilę to samo, odpuściłem i nagrałem następny materiał, resztę już znacie. -Hm, chyba nic więcej się nie dowiem. Poza tym dziękuje. Dobranoc. -Czyli mogę już iść? -Tak, w razie potrzeby skontaktujemy się z tobą. -Dobrze, dobranoc. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiele mi to dało, teraz musiałam się skontaktować z osobami które straciły przytomność jako pierwsze. Podszedłam do pierwszego z brzegu policjanta, zapytałam o jakąś osobę która podczas wydarzenia stała w pobliżu budynku hard rock cafe. Bez namysłu wskazał na płaczącą kobietę przy karetce, chwilę przed pytaniem spojrzałam w stronę otwartej karetki, leżał tam prawdopodobnie martwy mężczyzna z czterema długimi na szerokość ciała radami ciętymi. Wyglądało to jak by jakiś niedźwiedź z dużym rozstawem palców jednym wymierzonym machnięciem rozciął jego skórę. Dziwne, nikt nie mówił mi o ofiarach śmiertelnych, ponad to co te zwłoki tutaj jeszcze robiły. Zostawię to na później, teraz konkrety. -On go zabrał, a ja się tylko patrzyłam. -Dobry wieczór. -O czym ty mówisz, jest tragiczny... -Przepraszam, że zaczepiam w takim momencie, ale muszę zadać parę pytań. -A czy wyglądam na chętną do odpowiadania na jakiekolwiek pytania? -No nie, ale nie mamy czasu, muszę pytać teraz. -Eh, jak pani chce, ale muszę ostrzec, że teraz zbyt dużo nie powiem sensownego, jestem zbyt roztrzęsiona. -Niech będzie... Czy zna pani tego mężczyznę? -Gdy pokazywałam palcem na te zwłoki pytałam siebie czemu o to zapytałam jako pierwsze. -Czy go znam? Znać to za mało powiedziane, już od szkoły podstawowej się spotykaliśmy. Był świetnym kolegą, przyjacielem, mężem, ojcem... -Dobrze, przepraszam że zapytam w prost, ale co mu się stało? -Ten wielki potwór, nie mogę tego inaczej nazwać wpatrywał się w Jack'a, gdy Tony to zauważył to coś chwyciło mojego małego Jack'a za rączkę. Tony zareagował, ale to coś przeszło pazurami po jego klatce piersiowej wygrywając mi Jack'a z rąk. Nie wiedziałam co robić czy zaryzykować odzyskanie syna czy ratować męża. Postanowiłam zaryzykować, ale za długo się zastanawiałam, nie mogłam go znaleźć, przebijałam się przez gromady ludzi, ale nie mogłam, nie słyszałam wołania Jack'a. Zagłuszały je krzyki osób które pewnie już widziały Tony'ego. I w jednej chwili straciłam przytomność... Obudziłam się jako jedna z pierwszych, od razu podeszłym do Tony'ego, ale miałam przeczucie ze tez dla niego jest za późno. Jego pusty wzrok wskazywał na to, że się wykrwawił... -... Bardzo mi przykro, ale obiecuję że odnajdę pani syna. -Już to słyszałam, ponad to i tak dziękuję. Moja maska obojętności już powoli pękała, patrząc na innych ludzi wiedziałam że w nich też znajdują się ciężkie historie. Chciałam już stąd iść, ale musiałam zapytać dlaczego nikt mi nie mówił o tej ofierze i czy to tylko jedyna ofiara. Nie będę już wchodzić w rozmowę, po prostu dowiedziałam się, że to jedyna ofiara, a nie dostałam informacji o tym bo jestem z innego działu. To było bez sensu, mogli mnie po prostu tutaj nie wysyłać, co jeszcze ukrywają? Jak mam dobrze pracować? Muszę mieć wszelkie informacje. W ogóle cała sytuacja była bez sensu, przecież TS jest w centrum Nowego Jorku, jakim cudem nikt tego zdarzenia nie widział i to jeszcze przez godzinę... Rozdział 3 - Przepracowanie. Całą noc nie wyspana, półprzytomna przesiedziałam w biurze, nie byłam zdolna do analizowania tego co już wiem. Ale próbowałam, w końcu zależało mi na pracy, tak w tedy przejmowałam się sobą a nie tymi ludźmi. O 4 już nie dawałam rady i wróciłam do domu. O 6 obudziłam się, cholernie chciało mi się spać ale nie mogłam zasnąć. Po 30 minutach bezczynnego leżenia poszłam się umyć, i zauważyłam parę sinców na prawej ręce. Dziwne jeszcze wczoraj... Przedwczoraj ich nie miałam. Musiałam się dopytać Tom'a co wczoraj robiłam. Umyłam się i podeszłam do niego, miałam jeszcze chwilę zanim pójdzie do pracy. -Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? Wykończysz się kiedyś tą pracą. -Tak wiem, ale spać nie mogę. Słuchaj wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale co robiłam wczoraj? -No byłaś z Susan na Halloween i wróciłaś. -Ale chodzi mi o cały dzień. -Yyy... Wstałaś o 7 byłaś w pracy do 18 z pół godziny mówiłaś mi, że nie masz w co się ubrać, przypomniałaś sobie o przebraniu z przed 2 lat, ubrałaś go, pojechałaś na tę imprezę o 1.30 wróciłaś jakaś zmarnowana i od razu zasnęłaś. -Tyle? -No tak. Piłaś coś mocniejszego czy co? -Uśmiechnął się. -Daj spokój, wiesz że nie piję. -Od roku, zawsze mogłaś się złamać. -A daj mi spokój, głowa mi pęka. -Hmm... Ciekawe od czego? -Zaśmiał się i wstał żeby odłożyć naczynia. -Spadaj. - Rzuciłam w niego solniczką. -Dobra, już idę. -Pocałował mnie i poszedł do pracy. Zrobiłam sobie kawę, wypiłam, mało co mi to dało ale trudno. Pojechałam do pracy. Tam już nic nowego się nie dowiedziałam, wszystko co już wiedziałam. Brak informacji o tym 2 metrowym człowieku. Po pracy jak zwykle odwiedziłam Susan, ona też nie miała pojęcia co się działo wczoraj. Dopiero 6 listopada mieliśmy swego rodzaju przełom, od około 13.30 dostawaliśmy zgłoszenia od rodziców ofiar. Każda ofiara która nie zabrała telefonu dostała SMS, każda w jednej chwili, od jednego numeru i o jednej treści "szkoda że nie będzie mnie na jej/jego pogrzebie". Wszystkie zgłoszone telefony zostały zarekwirowane. Każdy z telefonów z tym SMS jak już mówiłam miał ten sam numer nadawcy, ale był nie typowy, składał się z długiej kombinacji zer i jedynek. " 01000001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01110101 01101110". Jak? Jak ktoś może używać tak długiego numeru, z tego co pamiętam to najdłuższe numery stacjonarne czy komórkowe miały do 10 liczb. Jeden ze współpracowników zauważył że to jest tekst w systemie binarnym. Szybko go przetłumaczył i wyszło mu "A new era has begun". Byliśmy w kropce, ale to dawało nam namiary na jakiegoś informatyka, lub coś w tym stylu. W końcu kto inny mógł by podmienić swój numer na taki kod? Zdobyliśmy namiary na wszystkich informatyków znajdujących się w Nowym Jorku od miesiąca. Wyszło nam ponad 1500, zawężyliśmy wyniki do osób powyżej 2 metrów. I jakimś cudem nie było nikogo. Ale trzeba było doliczyć osoby które przyjechały na dzień i nie zostały zarejestrowane, ponad to sprawca nie mógł działać sam. Cała ta sytuacja mnie przytłaczała, atak terrorystyczny w centrum miasta bez ani jednego świadka, 112 zaginionych osób, jakiś wariat porywający dzieci w dziwnym przebraniu i jeszcze ten atak hakerski, ale jak się miałam przekonać to nie był koniec. 12 listopad, to był dzień jak co dzień w ostatnim czasie, czyli nie wyspanie, nie kończące się pytania, życie w stresie. Już się powoli do tego przyzwyczajałam, ale te pytania ze strony rodzin ofiar były nie do zniesienia. Inni jakoś lżej to odbierali, przez to czułam się jak by wszystko było na moich barkach. O 17.20 zadzwonił na mój telefon prywatny nie znany numer, odebrałam. -Halo? -Pomocy! Nie wiem z kim rozmawiam, ale dostałem ten numer żeby cię wezwać. Proszę pomóż mi! -Kto mówi? Co się dzieje? -On morduje moją matkę! -Gdzie jesteś? -Erie Street 32, proszę szybko! -Już wysyłam patrol, spokojnie i nie rozłączaj się. -Ona tu umiera, szybko bo zginie! -Powiedział zdesperowanym tonem, w tle było słychać kobiece krzyki. Po chwili zaczął mówić do siebie. -Zostaw ją! Aaa! -Dźwięk uderzenia. Już! Ma pani przyjechać i osobiście sprawdzić, albo mnie zabije. -Dobra już jadę. - Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się. Patrole zatrzymały się przed domem i obstawiły go, gdy byłam na miejscu zauważyłam że każde okno jest zasłonięte żaluzją. Przez cały czas drogi nie rozłączałam się z osobą która do mnie dzwoniła, próbowałam ją uspokoić. Gdy wyszłam z samochodu ta osoba znowu zaczęła mi mówić co mam robić. -Jestem na miejscu. Co teraz? -Ym, masz sama wejść do domu frontowymi drzwiami. Resztę już sam... -Rozłączył się. Z początku chciałam negocjować aby agresor wyszedł, lecz bez odpowiedzi. Byłam zmuszona do tego co mi przekazano, kazałam policjantom czekać aż dam sygnał. Moja maska musiała teraz zakryć strach przed tym co teraz znajdę po drugiej stronie, oddech powolny ale głęboki, wysokie tętno, pistolet w prawej ręce, w lewej klamka. Chwilę przed wciśnięciem klamki krzyknęłam "Wchodzę!". Lekko i powoli otworzyłam drzwi. Na dworze była już noc, parę lamp i migające światła radiowozów rozświetlały mi to co mogę tam znaleźć, ale światła było za mało. Udało mi się znaleźć włącznik światła, nie byłam przygotowana na to co tam znajdę, kliknęłam włącznik... Rozdział 4 - Zaprzeczenie. Powolne bicie serca w mojej głowie zagłuszały krzyki wbiegających do domu policjantów, wszystko co widzę jest zamazane, co chwilę przed moimi oczami widzę czerwone i niebieskie światło. Jestem osłabiona opieram się o drzwi, czuje mocny zapach perfum o zapachu jakiś kwiatów, może róży. Ktoś chwyta mnie za ramiona i przenosi żebym usiadła opierając się o ścianę. Odzyskuje świadomość, krawędzie się wyostrzają, wstaję ostrożnie, światło z domu rozświetla chodnik przed domem. Stoję w framudze i wiem dlaczego mnie zmroziło, pierwszy raz widziałam takie okropienstwo. To nie możliwe, przecież aż tak potwornii mordercy nie istnieją, ale to co widziałam widzieli też inny, pomimo to chciałam żyć w zaprzeczeniu... Przed telewizorem leżała zmasakrowana kobieta, nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły bo to było po prostu okropne, obrzydliwe, po prostu złe. Powiem tylko tyle, że miała rozdarty brzuch podczas zaawansowanej ciąży. To jest nie do pomyślenia, nawet masowi mordercy tak nie postępują. Za każdym razem gdy o tym pomyśle robi mi się słabo. Zaraz obok niej siedział martwy facet, też miał rozszarpany brzuch, ale do tego bestialsko wyrwaną dolną szczękę. Miał nóż w prawej ręce a w lewej tę szczękę. W kuchni siedział ten chłopak z TS. W ręce miał telefon, cały się trząsł, wpatrywał się w podłogę siedząc na ziemi i opierając się o szafkę. Następnego dnia odwiedziłam go w szpitalu, miał parę zadrapań, ale jego psychika została poważnie nadszarpnięta. Cały czas wpatrywał się w sufit leżąc w łóżku. O dziwo sam rozpoczął rozmowę. -On mi dał numer, nie wiedziałem że zadzwonię do pani. -Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twoich rodziców. -On mi dał numer, mój tata, ten skur... Który chwilę później zaatakowała moją matkę... -Słuchaj jak nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać można to przełożyć. -Im dłużej będę to trzymał będzie mi tylko gorzej. -No dobra, co się stało? -Sam nie wiem, dzień przed tym ojciec odebrał jakąś paczkę od listonosza. Powiedział mamie że jutro będziemy oglądać film, ale powiedział że sami, ja miałem zająć się samym sobą i nie przeszkadzać. W następny dzień chwilę przed 17 powiedział że idzie oglądać i mam nie przeszkadzać, dał mi kartkę z tym numerem i kazał mi tam zadzwonić jeżeli będzie się coś dziać. Nie dał mi dojść do słowa, od razu wyszedł z pokoju po tym. Chwilę siedziałem przed komputerem aż usłyszałem jakieś dźwięki szarpanin. Wie pani, spadające przedmioty, uderzenie o ścianę. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Zszedłem na parter i zobaczyłem jak tata z nożem w ręce próbował zaatakować mamę. Pobiegłem tam by go powstrzymać, w tedy zauważyłem, że jest z nim coś nie tak... Miał jakieś czarne oczy nie licząc białych źrenic i strasznie bladą skórę. Chwyciłem go za rękę, ale jak by miał nadludzką siłę i odepchnął mnie... Tak mocno że zatrzymałem się dopiero w kuchni. W tedy... Odwrócił wzrok w moją stronę rozdarł usta jak by nie miał ścięgien w szczęce i powiedział do mnie jakimś demonicznym żebym zadzwonił... -A te dźwięki gdy kazałeś mi osobiście przyjechać? -W tedy podszedł do nie, uderzył i kazał żebym to przekazał. A chwilę po rozłączeniu rozerwał... I rozciął sobie szczękę, siedział tak w ciszy i się wykrwawiał. -A co z tym filmem? -Nie wiem... Pewnie jest dalej w odtwarzaczu... A paczkę z tego filmu zostawił w szafce w swoim pokoju. -To na razie tyle. Jeszcze raz przyjmij moje kondolencje. Od razu ruszyłam na Erie Street 32, na miejscu już nie było śladu po policji nie licząc żółtych linii odgradzających dom od reszty społeczeństwa. Przeszłam przez linie, chwyciłam za klamkę i drzwi zamknięte. Wśród kwiatów zauważyłam jeden wyróżniający się kamień, podniosłam, był sztuczny a w nim klucz zapasowy. Otworzyłam drzwi, i w środku dalej czułam ten intensywny zapach perfum, zeschnięta krew na jasno brązowym dywanie wraz z zasłoniętymi do teraz oknami zmniejszało poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ominęłam dywan, założyłam gumową rękawiczkę i włączyłam telewizor. Na ekranie była zapętlona jedno sekundowa scena z czwartego wideo z kamery. Pokazywała ona tego wysokiego kolesia, w tej scenie wykonywał krok i wpatrywał się w kamerę swoim bezdusznym, czarnym wzrokiem. Dziwne, nie pamiętałam żeby on wpatrywał się w kamerę. Wcisnęłam przycisk "open" na odtwarzaczu. W chwili wyjeżdżania płyty z odtwarzacza z głośników na moment popłynął szum, wysoki dźwięk, który po pełnym wyjeździe płyty zniknął. Lecz gdy zabrałam płytę i znowu zwróciłam wzrok na telewizor trochę mną wstrząsnęło, na ekranie była zamrożona klatka z tej sceny w której twarz tego czegoś była najbliżej kamery. Trzy sekundy później na ekranie pojawiły się szumy. Wyłączyłam telewizor, chciałam wyjść, ale przypomniałam sobie o paczce, sprawdziłam wszystkie pokoje na parterze, ale nie było tam biurka. Weszłam na pierwsze piętro i zza jednego z lekko otwartych drzwi usłyszałam jakieś ciche buczenie. Otworzyłam drzwi, to był dźwięk komputera, był dalej włączony. No co jest? Oni cokolwiek tutaj sprawdzali? Eh, znajdę paczkę i będę zmuszona wygarnąć te błędy... Jeżeli nie wyłączyli komputera, to pewnie go nie sprawdzali, ale szczerze mówiąc to co ja tam mogę znaleźć? Trudno, jestem zbyt dociekliwa żeby to ominąć. Ruszyłam myszką i ekran się włączył. Na pulpicie było widać zminimalizowaną przeglądarkę, otworzyłam ją i zobaczyłam konto na hotmail'u. W nim jedna wiadomość od GrayHillsSupport. "W dniu dzisiejszym (18.10.2011) zamykamy nasz oddział wsparcia, wszelka pomoc którą oferowaliśmy i wykonaliśmy zostaje zamknięta nie odwołanie. Również wsparcie w miejscowym budynku naszego oddziału zostaje zamknięta ze względu na przewidziane sprawy. Wszelkie pytania na temat oddziału nie będą możliwe że względu na #:/@anie naszego P#+. Życzymy dobrego, szybkiego dnia i godnej @?%*&ci.". Kto życzy szybkiego dnia? To była moja pierwsza myśl. Więcej istotnych rzeczy już nie znalazłam w tym komputerze. Wyłączyłam go poszłam do kolejnego pokoju, do sypialni. Tam w końcu znalazłam biurko, w górnej, prawej szufladzie znalazłam tę paczkę. Coś jednak w niej nie pasowało, adres domu w którym jestem jest zapisany w miejscu nadawcy a adresat to tylko i wyłącznie GrayHillsSupport. Cisnęły mi się dwa pytania. Jak firma która zakończyła swoją działalność dwa lata temu wysłała tę paczkę? I dlaczego adres nadawcy i adresata były pomieszane? Co do adresu to może nadawca próbował wysłać list za darmo, w końcu list bez znaczka wraca do nadawcy, czyli w tym przypadku tutaj. Ale czy ta firma była aż tak skąpa? To na razie nie było aż tak ważne, musiałam najpierw sobie wyjaśnić parę spraw naszymi profesjonalistami. Rozdział 5 - Gniew/Negocjacja. Weszłam zdecydowanym krokiem do biura i do mojego gabinetu, odłożyłam dowody i od razu ruszyłam do gabinetu mojego szefa. Trochę nie taktowanie wbiłam do tego gabinetu bez pukania, właśnie rozmawiał przez telefon. Stałam tam trochę zawstydzona, ale nie chciałam tego pokazywać żeby miałam przewagę podczas rozmowy. Słyszałam że rozmawia na dosyć mało ważny temat, aż chciałam wyrwać mu słuchawkę z ręki i zacząć mu wytykać błędy, ale się powstrzymałam. 30 sekund później odłożył słuchawkę i zapytał spokojnym tonem wpatrując się we mnie od niechcenia. -O co chodzi Stella? -Chodzi o poziom sprawdzenia domu związanego z wczorajszą sprawą. -A konkretnie? -Dom praktycznie nie został sprawdzony. -W jakim sensie? -Parter został pozbawiony zwłok i wydaje mi się tyle a pierwsze piętro nawet nie zostało sprawdzone. -Chwila, włamałaś się do tego domu? -I tutaj następna sprawa, nawet klucz zapasowy został na tym samym miejscu. -Czyli weszłaś tam bez nakazu? -Jak to bez nakazu? Jestem dołączona do tej sprawy. -No właśnie nie jesteś. Byłaś potrzebna tylko po to, ponieważ agresor tak chciał. Jeżeli agresor już nie zagraża to nie jesteś zbyt potrzebna. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś już powiązana z jedną sprawą. -To nie łaska było mi o tym powiedzieć? -Zaczynały mi puszczać nerwy. -Nie tym tonem. -Przepraszam, ale wczoraj można było mi o tym powiedzieć a nie mieć problem o to że robię to co powinnam. -Wracając, co tam znalazłaś? -Płytę DVD w ciągle włączonym odtwarzaczu, nie wyłączony komputer, oraz paczkę w której została wysłana płyta. -A co te rzeczy mają wspólnego z sprawa? -Eh... Syn tego mordercy mówił mi, że zanim zaczęło się to oglądali wideo które odebrał na poczcie jego ojciec . I ojciec kazał mu zadzwonić na mój numer. -Hm... Dobrze, oddaj mi te dowody i wracaj do swojej sprawy. -Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął zajmować się jakimiś papierami sugerując, że już skończył rozmowę. -Ale te dowody mogą być ważne w mojej sprawie. -Dziękuję i dowodzenia. Już nie mogłam go słuchać i wyszłam. Jeżeli bym usłyszała jeszcze jedno zdanie od niego to bym wybuchła a nie chciałam tego bo później mógłby mnie zwolnić za niesubordynację czy co kolwiek by tam wymyśli, po prostu za dużo pracy poświęciłam żeby to tak nagle stracić. Czy on jest na prawdę taki uparty że nie zmieni zdania nawet jeżeli jest świadomy swojego błędu? Eh... Pytanie retoryczne. Poszłam do swojego gabinetu i odwiedziłam 10 minut zanim oddałam mu dowody. Chciałam się uspokoić bo jakby tego nie zrobiła to pewnie bym go walnęła. Oddałam mu to bez słowa i wróciłam do swojej sprawy stojącej w miejscu. Starałam się coś wymyślić ale ta sprawa była nie do przejścia, brak nowych dowodów zatrzymał mnie w ślepej uliczce. Siedząc tak pomyślałam, że gdy szef pójdzie do domu ja wezmę na sprawdzenie to DVD. Tak, ryzyko było wysokie, ale wydawało mi się że warte swojej ceny. O 13 dalej czekałam, moją uwagę zwrócił szef, który w końcu zainteresował się płytą. Włożył ja do komputera i ze znudzeniem w oczach wpatrywał się w ekran, ale jego zainteresowanie wzrastało z każdą sekundą. Zainteresowanie wzrastało aż w pewnym momencie go szarpnęło jak by zobaczył jakiś jumpscare. Wyciągnął płytę i przyglądał się w nią po chwili popatrzył się na mnie, ja odwróciła wzrok i udawałam, że pracuje, jakby nigdy nic. Kilkadziesiąt sekund później podszedł do mnie, położył płytę na moim biurku i powiedział. "Dobra, jesteś zaangażowana w tę sprawę..." i od razu odszedł. Ja nic nie mówiłam bo chciałam sprawdzić co znajdę na tej płycie. Gdy włączyłam ją na komputerze włączył mi się folder o standardowej nazwie "nowy folder" natomiast w tym folderze były dwa pliki wideo, jeden z kamery tego chłopaka. Tak, zapamiętałam nazwę tego wideo. I jakieś drugi film którego nie znałam. Na początku postanowiłam sprawdzić to znane mi wideo, ponieważ ta wersja z kamery i z telewizora różniły się. No i cóż wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak w czwartym filmie z tej kamery, ale kiedy film doszedł do momentu w którym było widać tego kogoś pojawiła się scena jak na telewizorze, krok i wpatrywanie się w kamerę i pętla. Identycznie jak w telewizji, filmu nie mogłam przewinąć do przodu bo od razu cofał się. Mogłam jedynie cofnąć od momentu zapętlenia. Trudno wyłączyłam to, teraz drugie wideo. Kamera była statyczna, ustawiona w górnym rogu pokoju z ustawionym trybem nocnym. Kamera pokazywała jakiegoś mężczyznę śpiącego w łóżku. Obok łóżka mała szafka i na niej zegar elektroniczny, pokazywał godzinę 3:11. W tle było widać ścianę z oknem. Na początku nic się nie działo, chwilę po tym jak zegar pokazał godzinę 3:12 mężczyzna zaczął się trząść jak by miał atak padaczki, ale zbyt długi jak na padaczkę. Trząsł się do równej godziny 3:13. Z trzy sekundy spokoju i mężczyzna obudził się z otwartymi ustami. Prawdopodobnie krzyczał, nie jestem pewna bo film był bez dźwięku. Zaraz po krzyku chwycił się za głowę i uderzył pięścią w łóżko. Uspokoił się i spokojnie wziął budzik do rąk, znowu się zdenerwował, wstał, wyrwał budzik z kablami i rzucił nim w okno rozwijając je. Szybko podszedł do szafki i zaczął czegoś szukać po szufladach. Wyciągnął pistolet, przyłożył wylot do głowy i wnioskuję po ruchu palca wcisnął spust bez wystrzału, agresywnie wycelował w ścianę i strzelił. Po strzale rzucił pistoletem o ścianę i uciekł z kadru. Chwilę po tym film się skończył. I tyle? Pomyślałam. To zbyt dużo mi nie dawało, ale pomyślałam, że ustawie widoczne ukryte pliki. I udało się, pokazał się jeszcze jeden plik wideo, od razu go włączyłam i zauważyłam to co widziałam w ostatniej chwili tego drugiego filmu. Czyli pusty pokój, rozbite okno, rozrzucone szuflady, pistolet na podłodze. Jedynie jedna rzecz była inna, w oknie było widać parę osób, konkretnie głowy tych osób bo pokój był na pierwszym piętrze. Jakąś minute czekałam aż się coś zacznie, w minucie 1:18 w kadr weszły dwie osoby, które niosły nieprzytomnego, nagłego mężczyznę z drugiego wideo, ustawili go na łóżku i wyszli z kadru. Przypuszczam, że mężczyzna nie żył, jego klatka piersiowa nie ruszyła się. Film ciągnął się bez akcji do 4:25, w tedy kamerą zaczęła szumieć chwilę po tym zaczęłam słyszeć muzykę klasyczną, ostatnią piosenkę na Titanic'u, Nearer My God To Thee. Poczułam się dziwnie, smutno mi było, odczułam współczucie wobec tego mężczyzny, chyba dlatego, że Titanic to mój ulubiony film. Ale musiałam się skupić. Muzyka już chwilę trwała, aż nagle w kadr wszedł ten przebrany koleś z TS. Podszedł do boku łóżka, był przodem do kamery. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń, wyglądała okropnie, palce długie do nadgarstków, jak by nigdy nie miał ich połączonych skórą, ponad to czubki palców pokazywały kości z zaostrzonymi końcami. Położył dłoń na jego policzku i głaskał po całej twarzy, aż nagle wbił palce przez jego policzki i rozdarł do ust, następnie zrobił to samo po drugiej stronie. Zaraz po tym wbił palce w dolną szczękę, pociągnął w stronę przodu twarzy i z lekkim oporem wyrwał tę szczękę zaczepiając o kość. Wyrwaną cześć odłożył na łóżko i obrócił go na brzuch. Gdy to zrobił zaczął ciągnąć palcem po plecach w okolicach obu łopatek. Chwilę to robił, na plecach zrobiły się już krwiste kontury, pokazywały one jakieś nie krztałtne płaty. Chwycił za dolną cześć i pociągnął do góry te płaty skóry. Górna część nie została wycięta i trzymała całe płaty z resztą ciała. W miejscu gdzie była skóra było widać żebra i mięśnie. I czarny ekran, znowu scena. Zmieniło się tylko to, że na ścianie były dwa haki. To coś chwyciło zwłoki i nabiło plecami na haki, zaraz po tym wyciągnął płaty skóry do góry i końcówki przybił do ściany gwoźdźmi. Zwłoki wyglądały jak anioł a skóra jak skrzydła i koniec. No... No nie wiem co powiedzieć, niby przygotowałam się do tego, że spotkam jakiś maniaków czy innych chorych ludzi ale to jest po prostu straszne. Co najgorsze cały czas słyszałam tę muzykę a gdy myślałam o muzyce od razu przypominały mi się sceny. Chciałam zrobić coś pożytecznego, ale muzyka mi nie pozwalała. O 17 miałam telefon od nieznanego numeru, gdy odebrałam telefon usłyszałam tylko "Erie Street 78" i rozmówca się rozłączył. Erie Street, już wiedziałam, że muszę tam jechać. Udało mi się dojechać na miejsce dosyć szybko. W tym miejscu w oczy wrzuca się wieża ciśnień. Znowu na tej ulicy światło dawały mi lampy i nie widziałam zbyt dużo. Po chwili usłyszałam wołanie, nie wiedziałam skąd pochodziło, widziałam tylko to co było oświetlone, czyli nie wiele. Następne wołanie już mogłam się nakierować, ale nie wiedziałam dalej gdzie konkretnie. Wyciągnęłam latarkę że schowka i świeciłam gdzie mniej więcej to słyszałam, ale nie mogłam dalej noc znaleźć. Dopiero z trzecim razem zorientowałam się, że wołanie dochodzi z wieży. Na krawędzi stał jakiś chłopak. -W końcu! Teraz wyłącz latarkę. -Już, spokojnie! - Zrobiłam jak kazał. O co chodzi? -Jeszcze się pytasz!? Ty chyba serca nie masz! -Słuchaj, przepraszam cie za to co ci zrobiłam, ale na pewno nie zrobiłam tego umyślnie. -Ha! Myślisz że ci uwierzę?! -Proszę! Wybacz mi, na prawdę nie chciałam. -Mówiąc to czułam się dziwnie, rozmawiałam nawet nie wiem o czym z osobą której nie widziałam, ale nie mogłam popełnić błędu, mógł skoczyć. -Nawet nie wiesz o czym mówię! -Nie, nie! Słuchaj, przejrzałeś mnie, nie wiem. Zejdź. Tutaj to porozmawiamy o tym. -Nigdy nie zejdę do takiego kogoś jak ty!... -Chwila ciszy poddenerwowała mnie. -Suchaj, nie wiem kim jesteś i o co ci chodzi ale jestem pewna ze razem znajdziemy razem wyjście! -Jestem tak mało istotny, że nawet rodzice nie wiedzą kim jestem... -Rodzice na pewno cie... -W tym momencie z ciemności na asfalt twarzą w dół spadł chłopak. Głuchy dźwięk pękających kości odbił się od budynków wokół tworząc zapętlone, cichnące echo... Rozdział 6 - Depresja/Akceptacja. Sama już nie wiem... Chyba zmienię pracę, już któryś raz w tym miesiącu jestem świadkiem ludzkiego nieszczęścia i nie mogę tego znieść... Chociaż może to przez bezczynność mojego szefa? Mam jakiś wstręt względem niego... Nie... Jak patrzę na te zwłoki jedenastolatka to dochodzę do wniosku, że to jednak depresja. Przecież jakbym dobrze to rozegrała to ten chłopak pewnie by nie skoczył. Teraz karą za to będzie świadomość, że go nie uratowałam i to że jego rodzice już się nie spotkają z nim... Wracając do chłopaka, na prawej ręce miał wycięte imię i nazwisko co ułatwiło zidentyfikowanie, ponad to obok imienia miał numer 43, nie mieliśmy pojęcia o co z nim chodzi. Przez imię i nazwisko udało się skontaktować z jego rodzicami, okazało się, że to jeden z 112 zaginionych osób. Do głowy podeszło mi to, że ten porywacz oznaczył i ponumerował swoje ofiary. Nie wiem czemu, ale chciałam tam zostać dopóki jego rodzice nie przyjadą. Chciałam ich przeprosić, siedziałam w samochodzie i chciałam odwrócić wzrok od chłopaka, ale skupienie na niego było straszne silne i co chwilę zmieniałam miejsce w które się patrzyłam. Chwilę później się zorientowałam, że rodzice nie przyjadą tutaj tylko na kostnicę. Dobra jadę tam, zachowałam sie trochę bez sensu, nawet zwłok tam jeszcze nie było... Chociaż siedzieć w ciepłym biurze jest lepsze niż w samochodzie. O 19 zwłoki już były, rodzice byli w drodze. Twarz dziecka w skutek wypadku wyglądała strasznie, więc trudna by była identyfikacja. Gdy rodzice ofiary przybyli ojciec postanowił sprawdzić, jak się domyślałam nie rozpoznał go po twarzy ale gdy zobaczył dwa pieprzyki na lewym barku dziecka zakrył usta i podszedł do żony, rozpłakała się. Chciałam ich przeprosić, ale później, chciałam dać im teraz chwilę spokoju... Już następnego dnia byłam gotowa do odejścia, ale nie pasowało mi tego zrobić zanim nie powiem o tym Tom'owi. Rano rozmowa z nim przeszła mi powoli chociaż na prawdę trwała mniej niż dwie minuty. Zaakceptował to, był nawet zdziwiony, że robię to dopiero teraz. Jeszcze w tedy nie wiedziałam gdzie znajdę nową pracę, ale to nie było ważne. Rozmowa z byłym szefem minęła szybko, jego wyraz twarzy nawet pokazywał coś w stylu "w końcu". W domu siedziałam zamyślona, smutna, ale nie w depresji. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, chociaż chyba osoba w depresji wmawia sobie, że nią nie jest. Jakoś odpowiadało mi siedzenie w ciszy, nie myślałam o niczym, wyciszyłam się. Aż w tej ciszy zaczęłam słyszeć Nearer My God To Thee, otworzyłam natychmiast oczy. Byłam w ciemnym pokoju, zza drzwi czy ściany słyszałam tę muzykę. Wystraszyłam się nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, po omacku chciałam coś znaleźć. Trafiłam na klamkę, otworzyłam drzwi i byłam na środku TS, wokół mnie setki nieprzytomnych osób. Słyszałam jedynie muzykę i jej echo, w oddali widać było światła przyjeżdżających samochodów, ostrożnie omijałam ludzi, stopniowo zbliżałam się do świateł. Czułam się dziwnie słuchając tej spokojnej muzyki wśród tych osób. Po przejściu kilkunastu metrów osoby na ziemi zmieniały się, zaczynały być nagie, blade, wychudzone, wysuszone, jak by to były osoby martwe od wielu lat. Postanowiłam to zignorować, szłam dalej, zaczęłam czuć stopniowo zwiększający się zapach zgnilizny. Chwilę później dotarłam do tych świateł, okazało się, że to było płótno na którym była wyświetlana dalsza część miasta, z samochodami, ludźmi itd. Rozglądałam się i znalazłam drzwi, przeszłam przez nie. Byłam w czarno białym pokoju, na ścianach obramówki, które zostają po ściągnięciu obrazów po długim czasie, czarne meble zabezpieczone folią, jedna sofa i telewizor, też czarne były nie zasłonięte. W pokoju już nie było słychać muzyki, za to było słychać jakiś głośny, z tłumiony, wysoki, jednolity dźwięk. Jak by komputer, ale zdecydowanie głośniejszy. Postanowiłam podejść do jedynego okna, tam było tak samo jak w pokoju czarno biało. Za oknem było widać domy jak na przedmieściach, samochód na drodze i 4 osoby, dorosłą kobietę i mężczyznę i dwie młode dziewczynki. Wszystkie osoby były w maskach gazowych z tą charakterystyczną długą rurą i puszką na końcu. Machalica do mnie, ale jakoś dziwnie, wyglądało to jak film w którym wycięto po 10 klatek i ruch rąk się zacinał. Sama nie wiem dlaczego, ale postanowiłam też pomachać, zaraz po tym jak wyciągnęłam rękę scena za oknem momentalnie się zmieniła. Wszyscy już byli w samochodzie, 3 sekundy później samochód zniknął, została jedna dziewczynka i zaraz po tym zniknęła. Ja poszłam do sofy, usiadłam i zaczęłam oglądać telewizję. W telewizji był tylko jeden obraz, czarne, duże oko i biała skóra wokół niego. Oko co kilka sekund mrugało, obraz nie był w dobrej jakości, miał słabą jakość, miał małą ilość klatek. Wpatrywał się tak kilkadziesiąt sekund aż usłyszałam wyraźny dźwięk zamykanych drzwi samochodowych. Mrugnęłam i byłam przy samochodzie w nocy na jakiejś stoczni. W ręce miałam telefon, pokazywał godzinę 3:13. Było mi zimno, zobaczyłam w co byłam ubrana, byłam w stroju w którym śpię. Na przeciwko mnie był wielki hangar z lekko uchyloną bramą. Czułam, że powinnam tam wejść, sama z siebie zaczęłam kierować się w stronę bramy. W tle słyszałam dźwięki miasta. Gdy doszłam do bramy w środku zaczęłam znowu słyszeć tę muzykę. Nie pewnie ale przecisnęłam się przez otwór w bramie. Muzyka już była wyraźna, ale nie widziałam co jest w środku. Nie wiem skąd ale wiedziałam, że po prawej jest włącznik światła. Od razu podeszłam do niego i uruchomiłam światło. Stopniowo włączające się lampy rozświetlały to co było w środku. Zmroziło mnie, w całym hangarze były równo rozmieszczone drewniane ściany z przybitymi do nich zwłokami ułożonych jak mężczyzna z tego filmu. Każdy miał ustawione płaty skóry z pleców ustawione na wygląd skrzydeł. Każda osoba miała opadłą głowę, byli wychodzeni i na rękach mieli imię i nazwisko. Wśród tej śmierci grała ta samą muzyka. Odruchowo pobiegłam do bramy i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Gdy wybiegłam osłupiał mnie światło i usłyszałam głos "Ręce do góry i twarz do ściany!". Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, i stałam tam z zasłoniętymi oczami przed światłem. I znowu usłyszałam głos "Ostatnie ostrzeżenie, jeżeli tego nie zrobisz będziemy zmuszeni do użycia siły!". Zabrzmiało to poważnie, postanowiłam zrobić co usłyszałam, stałam przy tej ścianie, aż ktoś chwycił moje ręce i skuł kajdankami mówiąc "Jesteś zatrzymana że względu na zabójstwo 111 osób. Wszystko co powiesz zostanie wykorzystane przeciwko tobie!" -I tak tutaj jestem. To jest moja wersja zdarzeń które spotkały mnie w ostatnich 3 tygodniach. Jestem dalej zdania, że zostałam wrobiona i osoba winna temu jest dalej na wolności. -Szkoda jednak, że wideo o których mówiłaś nie istniały, nigdy nie pracowałaś jako agentka, Tom nie był twoim mężem. Był twoim chłopakiem który cię zdradzał i pracuje teraz jako szef tej agencji, prawdopodobnie dlatego uważałaś go jako najgorszego szefa jaki mógł ci się przytrafić. Byłaś zaprzyjaźniona z Bradley'em i jego rodziną ponieważ pracowaliście razem w biurze jednego brukowca. I tak został postrzelony, ale gdy robił reportaż o narkotykowych dzielnicach. Nie wiemy dlaczego to zrobiłaś, ale według psychologa nie mogłaś znieść tego i wyimaginowałaś sobie tą postać przez co wyparłaś tę całą sytuację. Ale każdego z nas interesuje jak to zrobiłaś. -Nie mam pojęcia jak on to zrobił. I jeszcze jedno, nigdy mi nie wmówicie, że to co przeżyłam to był wymysł mojej wyobraźni bo wiem, że maczaliście w tym palce. -Dobrze... Jeszcze jedno, jesteś gotowa na to co cię spotka? -Tak, przez te dni już zaakceptowałam to co się stanie i to, że prawdziwy mordercą będzie cały czas na wolności. -To jest twoja ostateczna wersja? -Tak, zdecydowanie. -Dobrze dziękuję za informację. 18 listopada 2013 roku, rozmowa z skazaną na śmierć Stellą Hansen za zabójstwo 111 osób w noc 31/1 listopada 2013 roku. Kategoria:Opowiadania